Innefable
by Ohtani Kyko
Summary: [#WS-Series] Kazuya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke figur di hadapannya. Kali terakhir mereka benar-benar bertemu secara langsung seperti ini, rasanya sudah satu abad yang lalu.


**INNEFABLE**

**Diamond no ****A****ce (c) Terajima Yuuji**

**INNEFABLE (c) Ohtani Kyko**

_V: saya tertekan saat Aiko-san menghantui saya_

**.**

* * *

Kazuya masih menunggu. Berdiri canggung di depan gedung universitas dan menurunkan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu Miyuki?"

Kazuya menoleh spontan. Mengulas senyum kecil secara otomatis ketika melihat binar keterkejutan mutlak datang dari tiga orang gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya terbengong. Kazuya mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menyapa.

"I..itu... Miyuki Kazuya!"

"ASTAGA!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di—"

Pekikan itu terhenti saat Kazuya meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya sebagai gestur meminta untuk diam. Si gadis berkemeja merah muda sigap menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kazuya menanggapinya dengan senyum manis, menikmati bagaimana raut wajah lucu ketiga gadis yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Miyuki-senpai!"

Senyum di wajah Kazuya pupus, seketika berganti menjadi seulas cengiran lugas.

Dari kejauhan, pemuda berbaju santai tapi rapi, mengenakan topi hitam berlogo MLB warna merah, beralri kecil pada Kazuya. Pemuda yang sejak tadi ditunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Tapi pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Ada orang asing yang ikut bersamanya juga.

"Maaf lama, kelasnya baru selesai." Eijun mengutarakan alasannya kenapa baru tiba. Pemuda di sebelahnya, Kazuya tidak kenal siapa dia, tersenyum ramah pada Kazuya memberi salam singkat.

"Oh, tak apa." Balas Kazuya singkat, irisnya tidak bisa dialihkan dari pemuda di sebelah Eijun, "Ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?"

"Itsuki, ingat kan? _Catcher_nya Inashiro dulu."

"Oh," gaya rambutnya yang berbeda membuat Kazuya tidak mengenalnya.

Suara bisikan ribut gadis-gadis kembali membuat Kazuya menoleh. Dengan gerak tak nyaman ia menggaruk pipinya, lalu menatap mata Eijun penuh makna.

Eijun tersadar cepat. "Ah, iya." Ia meringis kecil, melirik sekilas pada sekumpulan gadis yang mulai berlarian mendekat.

"Sekarang?" Kata Kazuya, lebih mirip permintaan dibanding pertanyaan.

Eijun balas mengangguk, menoleh pada Itsuki dan nyengir lebar. "Maaf, Itsuki. Ku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Itsuki memandang bergantian kepada Eijun dan Kazuya, lalu mengulas senyum penuh makna dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti. _Jaa ne_." Pemuda itu berkata, lantas melambai dan pergi lebih dulu.

Kazuya tak lagi membuang waktu. Dengan segera tangannya bergerak melingkar di pergelangan tangan Eijun, menggegamnya erat. Lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan, menarik laki-laki yang lebih muda berlari bersamanya. Menjauh gerbang universitas.

Mencari tempat sepi sangatlah susah. Apalagi sekitar universitas Waseda sangat ramai. Selalu saja ada mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berseliweran di jalanan. Untuk mencari toko yang sepi juga susah. Hari masih belum terlalu sore, baru pukul tiga. Untungnya kelas Eijun sudah selesai. Dia bisa bertemu lebih cepat dengan Kazuya.

Tapi sepertinya Kazuya sudah tahu mau membawa kabur Eijun ke mana. Dia berbelok pada jalanan kecil yang hanya ada papan nama kedai kecil atau toko. Memilih salah satu gedung dan menaiki tangga menuju kedai yang ada di lantai dua, sementara di lantai satunya adalah tempat potong rambut.

Ketika pintu dibuka, kedai kecil bernuansa _florist_ itu menyambut Kazuya dan Eijun.

"_Irashai_!" Seru paman pemilik kedai dari balik konternya. Hanya ada seorang pria kantoran berjas rapi sedang berkutat dengan _Ipad_nya ditemani segelas _matcha latte_ duduk menghadap jendela dan sepasang sejoli di pojokan ruangan, duduk lesehan menunggu pesanan mereka.

Kazuya memilih duduk di bangku lesehan yang ada di pojokan seberang kedua sejoli tadi. Eijun mengikuti juga duduk di seberang Kazuya. Melepas tasnya dan mengatur napasnya sampai terdengar teratur.

Di detik yang sama mereka kompak menghela napas panjang dan sama-sama melepas topi.

Kazuya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri pandang ke figur di hadapannya. Kali terakhir mereka benar-benar bertemu secara langsung seperti ini, rasanya sudah satu abad yang lalu. Ah, tidak... Ia mulai lagi melankolis, padahal baru dua bulan. Tapi, kalau boleh hiperbola sedikit, Kazuya memang merasa sudah lama sekali tak bertemu Eijun seperti sekarang.

Entah karena sadar akan tatapan intens Kazuya, atau semata-mata kebetulan, Eijun balas menatap. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam segaris benang udara yang tak terlihat. Membentuk gelombang longitudinal yang merambat melalui frekuensi rahasia, lalu berakhir menjadi getar yang menggelitik jantung.

"Aku kangen."

Dan entah setan jenis apa yang menempeli lidahnya sampai Kazuya bisa melafalkan jenis kalimat senorak itu. Tapi yang jelas, wajah Eijun langsung berubah semerah tomat, salah tingkah, dan mulai tertarik mengamati ujung meja. Kazuya ingin memeluknya, ya Tuhan! Ia ingin mendekap Eijun erat-erat sekarang juga. Menghirup aromanya, merasakan hangat napasnya, detak jantungnya, mencium—

"Permisi,"

suara halus itu berhasil membuat pikiran kotor Kazuya terbuyarkan. Seorang wanita yang bisa dipastikan adalah pelayan membungkuk manis dan menyodorkan buku menu.

Pelayan itu meletakkan dua gelas air putih pada mereka, "Kalau sudah tahu anda mau pesan apa, bisa panggil saya. Dan ini menunya." Ucap pelayan itu menunjukkan lembaran mika yang tersampir rapi pada buku menu.

"Oh, iya." Balas Eijun singkat tersenyum pada sang pelayan.

Seraya bersemu kecil, pelayan itu secepatnya pergi kembali ke dapur. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan nampan bundar.

Eijun mengambil lembaran menunya dan membaca isinya. Menunya kebanyakan kue dan minuman saja. Dan dia ingat sosok di depannya ini bukan penggemar makanan manis. Apa terlalu panik sampai tanpa sadar membawanya ke sini ya?

Atau jangan-jangan, "Aku ditraktir ya ini?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. Tidak ada jawaban ya atau tidak.

Tapi menurut Eijun itu jawaban iya, "Lumayan, makanan bergizi." Gumamnya mulai memilah kue apa saja yang mau dia makan. Semuanya terlihat enak. Butuh banyak energi untuknya lanjut belajar nanti malam.

Kazuya mengamati gerak-gerik Eijun dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Membentuk lengkung senyum geli. Tapi, sejurus kemudian senyum itu lenyap. Mata Kazuya menatap penuh selidik diselaputi resah samar-samar ketika menemukan garis gelap di bawah mata Eijun.

"Tugas kuliahmu banyak?"

Eijun mendongak padanya sekilas lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Lumayan." Ia menjawab ringan lalu kembali menekuri buku menu. "Aku ambil banyak SKS di semester ini." Timpalnya.

Mata Kazuya menyipit. "Berapa jam kau tidur sehari?"

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip. "Um... Entahlah." Lalu ia menguap lebar, tampak letih, ia bahkan menggelengkan kepala seolah berusaha melawan kantuknya.

"Kau kelelahan." Kata Kazuya, terdengar lebih mirip ultimatum daripada pertayaan terbuka.

Eijun menggeleng ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum menutup ujung kalimatnya. Lebar dan penuh percaya diri. Tipikal Sawamura Eijun.

"Berapa jam kau tidur semalam?"

Eijun cemberut. "Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali dengan jam tidurku?"

"Aku terobsesi dengan kebodohanmu." Kazuya memberi koreksi, dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak terima dari Eijun. "Serius, haruskah aku mengirim seseorang untuk menjadi _roo__m __mate_ dan merangkap tugas sebagai pengasuhmu yang mengawasi jam tidurmu setiap hari?"

Eijun berdecak sebal. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Dan bukan berarti kau sudah dewasa."

"_Senpai_ sendiri bagaimana? Enak jadi terkenal? Tolong penuhi asupan gizi anak rantau ini. Hitung-hitung sedekah." Pinta Eijun menepuk kedua tangannya memohon.

"Kurang gizi kau?"

"Ya tidak kurang gizi juga. Kalau waktunya sedikit longgar, apalagi gak harus ke gedung utama, biasanya makan bareng sama Itsuki dan Sanada-_senpai_." Jawab Eijun santai, "Woah, ini kelihatan enak!" Dan perhatiannya sudah teralihkan ke hal lain yang tercantum di buku menu.

"Sanada?" Kazuya mengeryit, mencoba mengingat. " Sanada Yakushi? Dia di Waseda?" Kaget Kazuya, dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Eijun sebelumnya.

"Uh-hum!" Eijun mengangguk bersemangat. "Selain Sanada-_senpai_ aku juga bersama Inui-_senpai_. Hebat bukan, klop satu set tak terpisahkan."

Entah kenapa Kazuya kesal mendengarnya. Senyumnya terangkat sebelah dan ingin membalik meja sekarang juga. Tapi karena malas membuat ribut, Kazuya menahan diri.

"Dan lagi aku punya kenalan orang luar negeri juga lho. Dia suka badminton, kalau _weekend_ aku sering diajak main sama dia. Kapan-kapan aku kenalin kalau _senpai_ mau. Dia orangnya agak pendiam, tapi kalau udah dekat berisik banget. Kalau sama dia aku sering pakai bahasa Inggris, hitung-hitung latihan lah."

Kazuya seakan terhipnotis mendadak. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar Eijun yang berceloteh panjang lebar tentang hidupnya sehari-hari. Suara cemprengnya juga tidak berubah. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari Eijun semenjak kelas dua SMA dulu. Dia tidak bertambah tinggi lagi atau tubuhnya tidak tambah besar. Seperti waktunya sudah berhenti bagi tubuh Eijun. Yang bertambah hanya umur saja. Padahal Kazuya setidaknya lebih tinggi beberapa senti atau mili. Apalagi ototnya, sudah membentuk walau ditutupi oleh baju yang kebesaran, seperti jumper atau kaos longgar.

"_Senpai_? Dengar? Aku sudah mau pesan apa. Aku panggil pelayannya ya." Seru Eijun menyadarkan lamunan Kazuya.

"Oh, oke."

Lalu ia mengangkat tangan dan memanggil pelayan yang tadi menyerahkan menu.

"Sudah?" Wanita itu bertanya seraya memeriksa pesanan Eijun. Membeliak sedikit karena terkejut atas banyaknya pesanan yang dipilih, tapi kemudian kembali mengulas senyum ramah dan sopan. "Ada lagi selain yang tertulis di sini?"

Kali ini ganti Kazuya yang menoleh. "Kalian punya kopi? Tapi yang belum dicampur apapun."

Wanita itu diam dan berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Sepertinya kami punya _long been_. Anda mau?"

"Boleh." Kazuya menyahut. Dan wanita itu membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"_L__ong been_?" Alis Eijun berkerut introgatif. "Kacang panjang?"

Kazuya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Namanya memang _long been_, tapi bukan berarti kacang panjang juga, _B__aka_."

Eijun balas menggerutu. "Ya, mana aku tahu. Lagipula aku masih tak paham kenapa kau suka sekali kopi-kopi tipe begitu. Pahit. Ew!" Ia membuat ekspresi seolah akan muntah.

Kazuya menopang dagu, memandangi mantan adik kelasnya, bersama satu seringai baru yang terlukis sempurna di bibirnya. "Hanya orang-orang yang bisa tahan rasa pahit dari kopi yang mampu menikmati cita rasa kopi yang sesungguhnya." Kata Kazuya kalem. Menikmati tiap detik kala Eijun memandanginya dengan mata berbinar terkesima. "Ini masih seratus tahun terlalu awal untuk kau mengerti, Sawamura-_kun_."

Tak ada lagi pandangan terkesima. Sebaliknya Eijun justru mencebik. "_Senpai_ itu punya kepribadian ganda ya? Sekali saja bicara tanpa diimbuhi hinaan, apa sesusah itu?"

Kazuya terkekeh kecil, lalu tersenyum senang. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan di atas meja, dan memberi isyarat ringan kepada Eijun. Eijun diam sejenak memandangi tangan Kazuya, lantas ikut menggerakkan tangannya malu-malu dan menyambut tangan Kazuya. Mereka bergenggaman. Tidak erat, namun juga tak longgar. Merasakan hangat suhu tubuh satu sama lain, dan menikmati sensasi mendesir asing itu bersama.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi," Kazuya mulai bicara. "Aku kangen." Ia mengulang kalimat noraknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eijun pura-pura berpikir. "Aku harus bilang apa memangnya?"

"Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

Eijun nyengir lebar, angkat bahu. "Coba tanyakan sesuatu dulu."

Kazuya mendengus. Kenapa Eijun jadi semakin jago mempermainkannya? Ia menarik napas, lalu menatap lekat ke sepasang netra emas Eijun. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Oh, kenapa harus?"

"Kenapa harus?" Kazuya berpikir sejenak setelah mengulang ucapan Eijun. Dia kemudian ganti menyeringai.

"K-Kok senyumnya gitu sih?" Eijun merinding. Dia ingin menarik tangannya tapi malah digenggam sangat erat.

Kazuya menompang tubuhnya dengan satu sikutnya yang lain, "Serius ingin dengar?" Tanya Kazuya meyakinkan.

Eijun mengangguk kecil, walau sebenarnya dia ragu. Insting dan _feeling_nya mengatakan apapun yang keluar dari mulut bangsat Kazuya, itu adalah hal kurang ajar.

"Aku akan jawab, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Janji apa?"

"Sekali saja kau bohong, kau bayar sendiri pesananmu tadi."

Kelopak Eijun membelalak, dia mendadak langsung pucat dan seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja. Dia ingat betul berapa yang harus dibayar atas kue apa saja yang dipesan. Dan itu tidak murah, sangat mahal. Apalagi kantong pelajar Eijun tidak mencukupi. Bisa-bisa disuruh cuci piring nanti.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kazuya masih setia dengan seringai iblis jahatnya.

Eijun menarik tangannya. Dia memposisikan duduknya sesopan mungkin kemudian membungkuk sempurna, "Ampuni hamba, Miyuki-_sama_."

Tanpa bersusah payah, Kazuya menang telak. Sekarang Eijun tidak akan bisa mempermainkan Kazuya atau berbohong. Dia terlalu polos.

"Jadi, kau merindukanku?" Tanya Kazuya mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

Tanpa menjawab dengan lisan, Eijun mengangguk sangat lemah. Dia masih terus menunduk meratapi kekalahan telaknya.

_Miyuki __Kazuya sialan_, Eijun menyumpah dalam hati, ia pasti akan balas dendam lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

"Kemarin malam tidur berapa jam?"

"Enam jam."

"Tinggal di mana?"

"Apartemen dekat kampus."

"Sendirian?"

Eijun mengangguk.

Dan Kazuya ingin tertawa. Sungguh Eijun seperti anjing yang hanya bisa duduk diam menurut setelah ketahuan menggerogoti semua sandal dan sepatu majikannya. Kazuya gemas ingin menjahilinya lebih jauh lagi.

"Mau aku temani?" Tanya Kazuya lagi, kali ini ia berhasil membuat Eijun mendongak.

"Ha? Apa?" Wajahnya kebingungan.

Kazuya tersenyum penuh misteri. "Mau aku temani?" ulangnya. "Katanya kau tinggal sendirian tadi."

Wajah Eijun berubah tegang. Tonjolan jakunnya bahkan bergerak nyata pertanda ia menelan ludah. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tahu Miyuki-_senpai_ sangat sibuk. Kau pasti dikejar latihan, kan?"

"_Day off_." Kazuya berkata lugas. "Tiga hari." Ia menambahkan, dengan bangga tersenyum begitu mendapat raut wajah Eijun memucat. "Kau pikir aku menemuimu karena apa? Tentu saja karena aku sudah menghitung bahwa aku punya cukup banyak waktu."

Tubuh Eijun bertambah kaku. Kegugupan dan rasa gelisah membanjiri pembuluh darahnya. Panas, dingin, tegang, ia merasa lagi-lagi terjebak dalam permainan yang Kazuya ciptakan untuknya.

"Kau mikir apa sampai pasi begitu?" Kekehan Kazuya kembali membuatnya menoleh. Kazuya memberinya tatapan haus dan minat tinggi, yang dilapisi rasa geli, lalu ia berbisik "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?"

Eijun menelan ludah. "Aku, aku, tidak... tahu..." cicitnya lemah, ia yakin wajahnya sudah tak karuan sekarang.

"Hm?" Kazuya menyahut kalem. "Kali terakhir kita main sampai kau mengeluh tidak bisa bergerak besok paginya, kan?"

"Mi-Miyuki!"

"Padahal kau yang minta duluan."

Eijun gelagapan. "Aku? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah minta!"

Seringai Kazuya melebar. "Kau selalu minta duluan. Begitu agresif."

"Tidak! Kapan aku—"

"_Catch ball_." Potong Kazuya lugas. Eijun berkedip. "Sejak SMA, kau selalu agresif dan mengajakku latihan duluan kan?"

Bola mata Eijun melebar. Ekspresinya kaget mutlak. "Jadi...jadi..." ia tergagap. "Daritadi kau membahas _catch ball_?"

Kazuya memasang wajah pura-pura bingung. "Eh? Memangnya kau pikir apa, Sawamura-_kun_?"

Dan Kazuya dapat memdengar Eijun yang mendumel tidak jelas. Kazuya yakin isinya semua umpatan dan hinaan pada dirinya. Sungguh lucu adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

Pesanan mereka datang. Tujuh piring kue dengan berbagai rasa dan segelas kopi juga segelas teh hijau hangat. Minuman yang selalu menemani Sawamura sejak dulu.

"Kau masih sering minum teh hijau, ya?" Gumam Kazuya setelah berterima kasih pada sang pelayan sudah mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Teh minuman nomor satu sedunia." Eijun tergiur ingin memakan semua ini. Dia mengambil garpunya dan memilah yang mana duluan.

"Padahal kopi dan teh sama-sama pahitnya. Tapi kenapa kau malah tidak minum kopi?" Tanya Kazuya penasaran.

"Oh iya, kenapa ya? Padahal Sanada-_senpai_ bilang makanan manis cocoknya sama kopi. Tapi aku lebih suka teh panas."

"Apalagi ini teh hijau."

"Orang Jepang harus minum teh hijau." Sahut Eijun cepat dan tegas, menatap serius Kazuya dengan dedikasi tinggi tentang teh hijau.

"Iya deh, iya. Lalu keluargamu sendiri semua selalu minun teh?"

"Hmm, setiap hari kami minum teh." Gumam Eijun, dia memilih potongan pie sebagai pembuka dengan _topping_ es krim vanilla, "Daun tehnya juga gratis."

"Gratis?"

"Bentar, diskusi kelompok selanjutnya apa soal daun teh saja ya?" Eijun mulai berpikir tentang jam kuliahnya lagi sambil memakan pienya yang terasa enak dan melumer di mulut, "Ahh, enak banget!"

Dahi Kazuya berkerut, ia menyadari salah satu kebiasaan Eijun yang tak berubah. Pemuda itu cepat sekali berganti fokus, hampir sama cepatnya seperti ia berganti ekspresi. Maka Kazuya memilih untuk menunggu sejenak, mengamati bagaimana Eijun menggumamkan pemikiran soal kerja diskusi kelompok dan lain semacamnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, Eijun akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Tadi _senpai_ tanya apa?"

Andai wajahnya tidak sepolos itu, barangkali Kazuya sudah siram wajahnya dengan secangkir _long been_ panas. "Kau bercerita soal daun teh gratis."

Bibir Eijun membentuk vokal O, kemudian ia tersenyum senang. "Teh hijau adalah salah satu yang ditanam keluargaku di Nagano."

"Ah," Kazuya mengangguk. "Aku lupa kau anak juragan. Kau seorang Tuan Muda."

Eijun merapatkan bibir, tersenyum cuek. "Yang kaya itu keluargaku. Aku belum bisa apa-apa, kuliah saja belum lulus."

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, ia suka sekali pemikiran simpel anak ini. Kazuya tahu pasti, Eijun bisa saja minta uang saku lebih pada keluarganya, membeli pakaian dengan label-label ternama, mendandani tubuhnya dengan _fashion item_ terkenal, bahkan meminta kendaraan sekelas Ducati untuk dibawa ke Kampus. Tapi ia memilih untuk jadi mahasiswa normal yang biasa-biasa saja. Mengakrabkan diri dengan semua kalangan, dan tampil sederhana seolah ia hanya berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah.

"Kenapa cengar-cengir?" Eijun memandanginya kental dengan rasa curiga. Kazuya menemukan sekumpulan krim manis menempel usil di bibir bawah Eijun. Membuat wajahnya makin terlihat mengemaskan dan seperti anak-anak. Sekuat tenaga, Kazuya menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap krim itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kazuya angkat bahu, lalu menyesap kopinya perlahan. Mendesah senang saat pahitnya _long been_ menyapu lidahnya. "Omong-omong, besok kita kemana?"

Senyum Eijun mekar dengan lebar. "Karena kita terus berdebat mau nonton konser The Back Horn atau One Ok Rock, jadi ku pikir lebih baik kita ambil jalan tengah saja. Jalan setengah bahagia!"

Satu alis kazuya terangkat tinggi. "Setengah bahagia?"

"Yep!" Sahut Eijun bersemangat. "Kita nonton tanding Sumo!"

"Ditolak." Kazuya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Sumo itu bagus lho."

"Aku tidak berminat lihat orang obesitas telanjang."

"Mereka nggak telanjang, tapi—"

"Pokoknya tidak, ya tidak." Kazuya membuang mukanya. Alisnya berkerut tanda tidak suka dengan ide Eijun.

Bibir Eijun mengerucut, dia kesal juga idenya ditolak. Tapi memang sih, Kazuya tidak begitu suka menonton sumo. Lebih tepatnya semua jenis gulat, bukan seni bela diri.

"Iya deh, nggak sumo." Seru Eijun mengalah. Dia tidak mau memaksakan hobinya yang satu ini pada orang lain yang memang seratus persen tidak nyaman, "Kita cari acara lain aja deh. Sesuka _senpai_."

"Kau ngambek?"

"Nggak sama sekali." Eijun memakan piring ketiganya. Dia memakannya agak buru-buru karena sedikit kesal juga.

Kazuya menghela napas, dia menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang disandarkan ke bangku, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke Seido saja?"

Imajiner telinga dan ekor anjing langsung meletup keluar dari tubuh Eijun, matanya juga langsung berbinar penuh antusias sekaligus kegirangan, "Setuju! Setuju! Aku sudah lama tidak lihat Boss."

"Jadi _deal_?"

"_Deal_!" Balas Eijun semangat. Dia sudah tersenyum sangat ceria lagi.

Mereka sempat menikmati kesepakatan damai itu selama sepersekian detik sebelum dering di ponsel Eijun datang mengintrupsi. Karena secara kebetulan Eijun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja maka Kazuya bisa melihat jelas apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Incoming call_... _Wakana_

Ada sekon dimana kedua padang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertatap, memandang, tanpa kata. Sebelum akhirnya Eijun bekedip dan meraih ponselnya, menggeser layar dan menempelkanya ke sebelah daun telinga.

"Halo?... Ya?..."

Kazuya mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, membuang muka ke arah lain. Memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan maupun tertarik dengan apa yang sedang Eijun bicarakan di telepon.

"Hmm... Oke... Benarkah? Kau yakin?"

Tapi sialnya telinganya masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Eijun katakan.

"Siapa saja?... Whoa!"

Seruan antusias Eijun membuat gigi Kazuya bergemelatuk tak nyaman. Ia mencoba mencari kesibukan, menelusurkan jari telunjuknya mengelilimgi bibir cangkir kopi dengan gerak melingkar. Meneliti seandainya ada celah atau catat ringan yang menyebabkan bentuknya tidak lingkaran sempurna.

"_Hai_, pasti pasti. Tentu saja!"

Eijun lanjut tertawa renyah. Renyah sekali. Lepas tanpa beban, dan jujur tanpa tuntutan. Kazuya mencoba mengusir kegusaran dalam hatinya karena kegusaran itu memang tak seharusnya hadir. Ia tak seharusnya merasa tak nyaman dan kesal atas percakapan lepas Eijun bersama Wakana. Mereka hanya teman.

"...ya, aku juga menyayangimu. _Jaa ne_."

Eijun menutup telepon dengan senyuman. Dan Kazuya mengatupkan rahang dengan keras.

Jari Eijun berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya selama beberapa waktu. Senyumnya terukir jelas dan Kazuya tidak bisa mengalihkan atensinya dari itu. Sangat terang tapi entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan bagi Kazuya. Padahal sangat indah. Selesai berkutat dengan hpnya, Eijun menaruhnya dan bertanya, "Besok lusa _senpai_ mau ikut ke Festival Korsel?"

"Ha?" Kazuya menatap Eijun sama sekali tak paham, minta penjelasan lebih jelas.

"Aku, Wakana, kuramochi-_senpai_, Elizabeth, Jeans, Itsuki, sama Sanada-_senpai_ rencana mau ke sana. Wakana yang ngajak duluan sih. Dia kuliah di Meiji. Nanti kumpul di stasiun terus berangkat ke tempatnya sama-sama." Jelas Eijun menjelaskannya.

"Kuramochi juga ikut?" Kaget Miyuki.

"Ya, dia di Meiji juga bareng sama _Waka Danchou_ kan." Yang dimaksud adalah Yuuki Tetsuya.

Kazuya berpikir sejenak. Dia lalu mengangguk kecil, walau mungkin akan sakit melihat keakraban Eijun dan Wakana.

"Sekalian bayarin makanku ya nanti."

"Ogah."

"Pelit." Balas Eijun, pendek tapi menusuk. Dilengkapi dengan gaya menjulurkan lidah pula. Pose meledek sempurna.

Kazuya ganti mendengus, lalu menyentil kening Eijun cukup keras.

"Aduh!" Eijun mengusap keningnya, lalu mendesis. "Sakit!"

"Coba bilang lagi aku pelit, dan aku akan ingatkan siapa yg membayar tujuh piring remah-remah glukosamu ini."

Ekspresi geram di wajah Eijun dengan cepat berganti menjadi cengiran inosen. "Ehehehe~ tidak deng, _Senpai_ tidak pelit. _Senpai_ dermawan."

Kazuya mendengus. Kemudian ia memandangi Eijun dan merasa benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Maka ia mendesah kecil, lalu meraih selembar tisu dan mengusap sisa-sisa krim manis di sekitar bibir pemuda itu dengan telaten.

Eijun membeliak. Jelas kaget dengan tindakan Kazuya. Namun bukannya mundur, ia justru berubah sekaku papan. Membiarkan Kazuya membersihkan wajahnya.

Kazuya menarik tangannya kembali, tersenyum miring. "Berapa usiamu, huh? Makan saja masih berantakan." Sindiran telak, dan kemudian ia menyeringai licik. "Atau jangan jangan kau sengaja melakukannya di depanku, ya?"

Butuh tiga detik sampai otak Eijun bisa memproses segalanya. Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Mana mungkin!" Suaranya terlalu keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung lain ikut menoleh.

"Ya, ya.." Kazuya memilih mengalah. Ia teringat akan sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau bilang ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku?"

Gerak gerik Eijun mendadak berubah canggung. "Ah, _itu_..." Ia meringis kecil, lalu memegang garpu dengan kelewat erat.

"_Itu_?" Pancing Kazuya.

Eijun mengigiti bibir bawahnya, lalu menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Kazuya, berpikir, meringis lagi, dan membuang napas berat. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa."

Alis Kazuya berkerut dalam. "Kenapa harus tertawa?"

"Pokoknya janji dulu!" Eijun berkeras.

Kazuya hanya sanggup menghela napas. Mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya lalu menyilangnya di depan dada. Gestur _cross your heart_—sebuah janji. "Iya, aku tidak akan tertawa."

Eijun masih memandanginya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Sampai kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam seolah ia seorang _pitcher_ yang bersiap melempar di atas _mound_. Kemudian ia meraih ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _paper bag_, dan memberikannya langsung pada Kazuya.

Kazuya menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia menatap Eijun yang kini menunduk dalam, tampak gelisah. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan benda apapun itu yang ada di dalam _papper bag_. Sontak Kazuya membelalakkan mata.

"Ini..."

Eijun menatapnya grogi. "Maaf, aku harusnya memberikan itu saat _senpai_ lulus dari Seido." Ia berbisik kecil. "Tapi dulu aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memberikannya. Jadi meski sangat terlambat, tapi..." Tarikan napas panjang, dihembuskan cepat. Matanya berkilat mempesona dan penuh pendirian. "Ku mohon terimalah."

Kazuya tidak tahu harus menangis sedih atau menangis senang. Pasalnya Eijun memberikan dua buah hadiah. Yang satu kacamata pelindung guna melindungi matanya di lapangan, yang ini keren. Yang satu penutup mata yang biasa Kazuya pakai saat tidur. Cuma gambarnya itu mata yang membentuk angka tiga. Kazuya pakai ini pasti sudah ditertawakan satu tim.

"Sebelum bertanya, biar aku jelaskan dulu. _E__hem_." Eijun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Kazuya, "Aku yakin aksesoris yang dua puluh empat jam _senpai_ pakai, kecuali mandi, pasti yang berhubungan dengan mata. Jadi aku belikan dua benda itu. Awalnya aku mau belikan _frame_ juga. Tapi aku pikir nggak ada yang cocok sama _senpai_. Dan dua benda itu pasti _senpai_ pakai. Jadi _senpai_ bisa selalu mengingatku kapan saja dan di mana saja. Bahkan bisa saja jadi penyalur semangat kalau _senpai_ lagi terpuruk. Tinggal teriak '_oshi oshi oshi__'_ tiga kali dan pasti _senpai_ kembali bertenaga."

"Mana mungkin." Balas Kazuya cepat.

"Eh?! Berhasil lho. Toujo pernah coba lho."

"Jangan samakan _idol_ sama semangat _baseball_. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Balas Kazuya. Dia memperhatikan kedua benda yang diberikan Eijun dengan seksama. Dia menunduk melepas kacamatanya sendiri dan memakai yang untuk _baseball_.

Eijun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana? Enak kan dipakai?"

"Nyaman," balas Kazuya, "dan kau terlihat buram."

"Buram? Eh? Kok bisa?"

Kazuya melepas kacamatanya dan menggunakan yang miliknya kembali, "Aku tidak pakai _softlens_, tapi aku pakai _google glass_ pemberianmu di musim berikutnya."

"Serius?!" Seru Eijun terlampau antusias dan menarik perhatian semua orang, "Sampai menang ya! Sampai _senpai_ masuk liga satu!"

Kazuya membungkuk maaf pada orang di kedai dan menyuruh Eijun memelankan suaramu, "Iya deh iya, tapi jangan teriak begitu dong."

"Ehehe, maaf. Kelepasan." Balas Eijun menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang memang tidak gatal.

Kazuya memasukkan kembali dua benda itu ke _papper bag_, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia memandang Eijun dan tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Kecil namun tulus adanya. "Terima kasih." —_K__au manis sekali, Sawamura_—untuk yang ini biar disampaikan di hati saja.

Eijun berkedip, lalu tertawa garing. "Yah, sama-sama."

"Kenapa tidak diberikan sejak dulu?" Ia mulai penasaran. Ia pikir, jika memang awalnya niat Eijun memberikan itu di hari kelulusannya, maka dihitung-hitung sudah tertunda selama nyaris empat tahun.

Eijun berdaham. "Ada banyak alasan." Ia berkata. "Rumit."

"Kau terlalu gugup? Malu? Takut ku tolak?"

Bibir Eijun mengerucut lucu sementara ia bergumam pelan. "Aku punya firasat kau akan meledekku habis-habisan." Lalu suaranya menjadi lebih pelan lagi ketika mengatakan. "Dan memberikannya saat kau lulus, rasanya akan seperti hadiah perpisahan." Kazuya praktis tak akan bisa mendengar suara Eijun andai tak memasang telinga baik-baik. "...aku tidak mau ada kata perpisahan si antara kita..."

Kazuya tak yakin ia bisa merona. Tapi wajahnya jelas terasa hangat, kehangatan yang mengalir secara pasti dan sampai menyentuh hatinya. Dan kenyataan bahwa seorang Sawamura Eijun adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuatnya merasa seperti ini terasa menyebalkan sekaligus juga menggemaskan.

Kazuya membuang napas pendek. "Sawamura," ia memanggil halus. Eijun menoleh dengan tatapan menunggu. Kazuya membasahi bibir bawahnya sejenak. Mengusir gugup si hatinya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama pemberian?"

"Kazuya." Eijun menjawab cepat.

"Cepatnya, dan _keigo_nya mana?"

"Kazuya-_senpai_."

Kazuya tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana antusiasnya Eijun tanpa perlu bertanya hal lebih atau mengulur waktu. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, Kazuya ingin membawanya pulang.

"Anu, anda Miyuki-_sheisu_?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang duduk di bangku seberang Kazuya dan Eijun. Sepasang sejoli yang sejak tadi sangat mesra.

"Aa, ehehe, iya." Jawab Kazuya canggung.

"Wah! _Maji_?! Boleh minta foto bareng?" Pinta perempuan itu lagi sangat antusias.

Kazuya hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia terpaksa tersenyum dan berfoto dengan perempuan tadi. Setelah berterima kasih, mereka berpamitan pergi.

"_Senpai_ terkenal yaa. Padahal cuma liga dua. Kenapa nggak ke liga satu? Aku dengar _senpai_ sudah masuk persyaratan." Gumam Eijun.

Kazuya kembali duduk dan meminum kopinya sejenak, "Itu karena aku mendapat undangan ke MLB."

"SERIUS?!" Suara Eijun kembali menggema, untung pengunjungnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan semua sudah pergi.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau pergi dulu."

"Kenapa? MLB kesempatan besar lho. Impian semua pemain _baseball_."

Kazuya diam. Dia menatap lurus manik coklat keemasan itu lama. Lalu beralih ke jendela menatap langit, "Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

Kazuya menghela napas lagi. _Mau sampai kapan Eijun tidak peka__ sih__? _

"Eijun," Ini kali pertama baginya memanggil nama Eijun dengan lugas.

Eijun tampak terkejut sekilas, menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. "Iya?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Alis Eijun terangkat satu. "Menunggu... Aku?"

"Agar kita bisa pergi bersama ke MLB."

Otak Eijun memproses kalimat Kazuya dengan lambat. _Menunggu__mu..__. Bersama… Ke MLB… Menunggu..._ Ia membelalak seketika.

"MENUGGUKU?!" Jeritnya tak percaya. "Jadi, maksudnya kau yakin aku juga akan mendapat undangan dari MLB?"

Kazuya tersenyum kali ini, lalu meangangguk lugas. "Tentu."

Eijun membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia menggeleng ceoat cepat. "Tunggu sebentar. Ini terlalu aneh. Miyu—maksudku, Kazuya-_senpai_ bukan orang yang seperti ini." Ia berkata dengan dahi berkerut serius. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku juga akan dapat undangan ke MLB? Bagaimana kalau kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu dengan menungguku? Aku tidak mau jadi penghalang bagi _senpai_ untuk melebarkan sayap bisbol ke kancah internasional!"

Penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat Kazuya terdiam dan tertegun lama. Detik selanjutnya ia justru merasa ada rasa kesal yang mengigit hatinya. _Menyia-nyiakan waktu, katanya?_

"Dan lagi," Eijun lebih memilih memfokuskan atensinya pada teh hijau yang sudah mulai dingin, ada sirat sendu, "Aku memutuskan karir bisbolku hanya sampai kuliah. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke Nagano." Katanya yang membuat Kazuya syok setengah mati, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan warisan keluarga begitu saja. Aku penerus berikutnya, aku harus pulang. Walau ayah dan ibu mengatakan aku boleh menjadi pro _player_, tapi aku memilih pulang ke Nagano."

Kazuya hanya bisa membungkamkan mulutnya. Eijun semudah itu membuang bakat baseballnya? Hanya untuk tanah warisan? Tapi kenapa senyum Eijun terlihat tulus, dia tidak menyesal sama sekali dengan pilihannya?

"Dan _senpai_ tahu, SMP-ku, Akagi, tidak jadi ditutup. Muridnya jadi lebih banyak lagi. Dan aku berpikir juga ingin mengajar di sana, ya hanya sebagai pelatih klub _baseball_ sih. Walau aku tidak sepintar _senpai_ atau sehebat boss, aku ingin melatih mereka untuk menjadi lebih mantap untuk ke jenjang berikutnya."

Amarah tadi hilang. Tapi ada sedikit rasa kecewa juga. Namun Kazuya juga terpukau dengan jalan pikiran Eijun. Dia kira anak ini hanya ingin terus bermain dengannya saja. Tapi ternyata yang dia tuju sudah lebih jauh dari Kazuya, ke tempat yang sejajar dengan pelatihnya dulu. Senyum Kazuya tersungging jelas pada sosok di depannya.

Penjelasan yang sangat mengejutkan, dan tidak mungkin Kazuya sangkal. Eijun benar-benar memiliki hati yang bersih dan adil.

"_Such a nice and lucky guy. Damn! you stole my heart._" Kazuya mengumpat. Ia terlalu gemas, terlalu terharu, terlalu kagum, terlalu sayang.

Sedang Eijun hanya berkedip. "Apa? Tadi _senpai_ bilang apa?"

Kazuya mengulas senyum geli, menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk mengacak puncak kepala Eijun dengan penuh dedikasi. "Semoga kau bisa menjadi _kantoku_ yang baik." Telapak tangannya masih menempel di kepala Eijun, seolah pendeta yang sedang memberi doa dan restu. "Jadilah pelatih sekaligus guru yang menyenangkan dan disukai murid-muridmu. Tapi juga disegani oleh tim-tim lawan." Timpal Kazuya, lantas tersenyum lagi. "Kau mengalahkanku berkali-kali dalam _shogi_, kau punya insting pertarungan yang luar biasa, Eijun. Aku percaya kau bisa mencapai apa yang tadi kau cita-citakan."

Mata Eijun berbinar. Saking kaget dan bahagianya, ia justru ingin menangis. Kazuya tersenyum lalu sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. "Semoga berhasil."

Eijun mengucek mata untuk mengusir air asin yang terlanjur merembes keluar. "_Senpai_ juga." ia menjawab sangau namun penuh senyuman. "Semoga berhasil di MLB."

Mereka berbagi senyuman yang lega, namun sekaligua juga terasa memilukan. Menyadari fakta bahwa lagi-lagi mereka akan dihadapkan pada persimpangan yang akan membelah jalan mereka menjadi dua jalur yang berbeda. Kazuya bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin rasa rindu hadir bahkan sebelum dimulainya perpisahan? Karena ia, jelas sudah bisa merasakannya sekarang.

"_Well_," Eijun membuang napas pendek. Menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat. "Kalau sudah gabung di MLB, aku tahu _senpai_ akan sangat sibuk. Panggilan interlokal juga memakan biaya lebih. Tapi, bisakah… sesekali saja, tidak perku sering, um… kalau ada waktu—"

"Aku _pasti_ menghubungimu." Potong Kazuya tegas. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Aku pasti menghubungimu." ia mengulang sebagai bentuk penegasan dan keseriusan akan kalimatnya.

Eijun hanya sanggup menganggukan kepalanya. Bergumam terima kasih dengan suara selirih bisikan.

"Aku tidak bisa janji akan rutin." Kazuya berkata jujur. "Kau tahu aku tak begitu suka main ponsel. Tapi, yaah... Tolong percayalah, aku pasti akan tetap mengabarimu."

Eijun mengangguk lagi. Karena memang ia tak tahu harus merespon dengan apa.

Kazuya mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata, kau tahu? Kalau nanti aku benar-benar sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, aku mungkin tidak bisa jujur dan menyampaikannya di telepon. Jadi, kau siap siap saja jika aku tahu tahu muncul di hadapanmu."

Seandainya ini bukan di kedai, Eijun akan langsung melompat memeluk Kazuya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi ego dan harga diri nomor satu sekarang. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisannya. Menunjukkan ekspresi lucu yang bisa saja membuat Kazuya tertawa lepas.

"Eijun?" Panggil sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi gendang telinga Sawamura.

"Ricky!" Pekik Eijun langsung berdiri.

"_What are you doing here_?" Tanya orang bernama Ricky, yang Kazuya pikir teman Eijun di kampus.

"_Meeting my senpai. How about you? Doing homework?_" Tanya Eijun balik. Dan Kazuya cengo, tidak menyangka adik kelas pujaannya benar-benar fasih berbahasa inggris.

"_Yeah, __I__ got a lot now. Hey, can __I__ join__ with__ you?__" _Pinta Ricky.

"_I dont mind__,__ but wait._ Kazuya-_senpai_, temanku boleh duduk di sini?" Tanya Eijun.

"Oh. Bo-boleh." Kazuya entah kenapa mendadak gagap. Mungkin masih terkejut.

"_He said okay_." Eijun kembali duduk dan bergeser.

"Oh, _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_." Ricky membungkuk memberi tanda terima kasih. Kazuya jadi ikut membungkuk juga walau tidak ikut berdiri. Dan Ricky mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Eijun.

Ricky langsung menghembuskan napas lega, dan bergegas membuka laptopnya. Eijun tampak penasaran dan mengintip ke layar, sampai akhirnya Ricky balik menatapnya dan Kazuya secara bergantian. "_Sorry, did I make you two uncomfortable_?"

Eijun buru-buru menggeleng. Ia baru saja hendak menjawab ketika Kazuya sudah lebih dulu bicara. "_It's fine_." Ia menjawab ringkas, mencoba memasang wajah ramah alami. "_You seems close to Eijun, so maybe we could be fri__e__nd too_."

Eijun berkedip-kedip. Memandang Kazuya dan Ricky bergantian.

Ricky tersenyum lebih lebar. "_He's really a nice guy. Well,he could be so annoying sometimes..._"

Dua pemuda yang baru saling mengenal itu kompak tertawa. Sedangkan Eijun menyipit sensi. "_I can hear that, anyway._"

"_All__right_," Pungkas Ricky lugas. "_I'll take care for my homework now. You guys please countinue talking like before. Just ignore me._" Lalu ia mulai fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Memamgnya bisa kita anggap dia tidak ada?" Kata Kazuya dengan dahi berkerut. "Dia duduk tepat di sebelahmu, dan postur badannya cukup besar untuk terlihat oleh mataku."

Eijun terkekeh renyah. "Bisa." Jawabnya yakin. "Lihat saja sebentar lagi."

Lalu Ricky mengeluarkan sebuah _earphone_ dari saku hoodienya, nyengir sekilas ke arah Eijun dan Kazuya kemudian mulai menyumbat telinganya dengan kepala _earphone_. Sejurus kemudian pemuda asing itu sudah asyik dalam lantunan lagu dan tugas di laptopnya.

Eijun menghela napas panjang. Ia masih punya dua piring _cake_ yang belum dimakan. Ia mulai berpikir memesan terlalu banyak. Kamudian ia ganti memandang Kazuya. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Aku muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanmu."

Sapuan ombak di perutnya. Eijun berdeham untuk mengusir gugup, lalu mulai bicara dengan pelan. "Aku mungkin bisa mengunjungi Kazuya-_senpai_ sesekali."

Kazuya terkaget.

Eijun menggusap belakang telinganya dengan ibu jari. "Mungkin hanya dua sampai tiga hari. Tapi aku akan menjengukmu di sana."

Kazuya mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat, bernapas dengan berat, lalu meremas bagian depan rambutnya seraya bergumam dengan suara berat. "Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu, Bodoh."

Eijun merona, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup ke arah lain. "Padahal _senpai_ yang mulai tadi."

Kazuya mendengus tak habis pikir. "Astaga... Kita bukan remaja lagi, kan? Kenapa bisa merasa seperti ini?"

"Saat remaja kita cuma sibuk berteriak dan berdebat terus sih."

"Itu karena kau bodoh dan tidak peka."

Eijun menggeram kecil, tapi rona merah belum meninggalkan pipinya. "_Senpai_ sendiri tak pernah jujur dan selalu menindasku. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengerti isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya?"

Kazuya tersenyum mengenang. "Itu anomali, Eijun. Semakin aku menindasmu artinya semakin penting kau dimataku. Harusnya kau mengerti itu."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku masokis?"

Perdebatan ini entah kenapa sama sekali tak terlihat penuh dendam seperti biasanya. Tapi damai dan terasa manis. Mereka terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang berisi menyalahkan satu sama lain dan tak sadar bahwa Ricky tengah memperhatikan.

"Eh, _are we brothering you_?" Kazuya yang pertama bertanya.

Ricky hanya tersenyum dan balas menggeleng. "_Nope_." tandasnya. "_Just_... _I'm so sorry for asking, but.. Are you guys datting_?"

"_No_." Jawab Kazuya dan Eijun kompak.

"_Ah, __I__ see._" Ricky tidak bertanya lagi. Dan hanya diam memperhatikan kedua pemuda ini bertengkar.

"Aku? Kencan denganmu? Mana ada! Kalau jadi homo mending aku cari yang kalem seperti Nori." Seru Kazuya yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hump, aku juga mana mau kencan sama _senpai_. Idamanku itu ya, baik hati dan selalu _care_ seperti Itsuki. Gak kejam suka menindas macam Kazuya-_senpai_. Gak ada baik-baiknya." Balas Eijun.

"Hoo, begitu ya. Adik kelas tidak tahu rasa terima kasih. Kau kira siapa dulu yang meladeni permintaan egoismu, ha?"

"_Senpai_ ngaca dong. Yang egois itu _senpai_. Gak ingat apa ingkar janji dan malah nerima lemparan Furuya."

Kazuya semakin kesal, "Aku tidak ingkar janji saat itu. Aku hanya mengecek kondisi Furuya."

"Tapi kau buat janji denganku duluan. Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Ha? Aku? Pengkhianat? Gak salah? Siapa yang aku mintai tolong tapi malah kabur ke _konbini_?"

"Geh! Itu..."

"Siapa ha?" Kazuya mulai terlihat menyeramkan, dan aura gelapnya terasa semakin besar. Eijun semakin ciut dan Ricky memilih diam saja. Dia takut.

"Aa, itu, aku…"

"Alasanmu tidak aku terima sedikit pun."

Eijun diam. Dia menunduk, "_Sumimasen deshita_."

Kazuya menang. Ricky entah kenapa bertepuk tangan menyorakkan kemenangan Kazuya.

"_So you guys already knew had a mutual feeling. Just go on date, anyway._"

"_NO!_" Jawaban kompak lagi. Lalu Eijun dan Kazuya saling adu pelotot. Entah mengapa Ricky malah semakin menganggap mereka mirip pasangan kekasih yang sedang bersengketa. Dramatika pacaran yang klise.

"_So_..." Ricky mengabaikan tugasnya, dan memilih untuk meneliti lebih jauh dua manusia di dekatnya ini. "_If you guys not datting, then it's okay for me to kiss Eijun, right_?"

"HAH?!" Kompak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Eijun mengambil jarak dari Ricky, menelan ludah dengan gugup. "_Hey, dude. Don't make fun of me, okay?_" Ia berkata, agak terbata. "_We both a best friend._"

Ricky menoleh ke arah Kazuya yang mulai menatapnya waspada. _Hey, ini menyenangkan!_ "Hmm.." Ia bergumam sok misterius, lalu menatap lekat ke mata emas Eijun. "_But I like you, Eijun._"

Kaca mata Kazuya rasanya retak. _Apa-apaan... Situasi tak elit macam apa ini?_ Kenapa ia harus melihat seseorang menyatakan perasaan pada Eijun persis di depan matanya? Kenapa Kazuya mendadak ingin jadi pembunuh?

Eijun tergagap, "Ricky, _please stop make a joke._"

Ricky justru balas meraih tangannya. Menggenggam mesra. Eijun tak sanggup menepis, sedang Kazuya ingin menggigit, "_I'm serious, Eijun. If this guy,_" Ia menuding ke arah Kazuya. "_Is not your boyfriend, then it's okay for me, right?_"

Eijun berusaha menarik tangannya namun tak bisa, "_Hey, I like you too__,__ Ricky. But, just like a friend, okay? You're like my brother._"

Ricky kini melirik Kazuya lagi, "_So, he is also your bother?_"

Eijun tak sanggup menjawab. Lain dengan Kuramochi atau Ryousuke, ia tak bisa menganggap Kazuya sebagai kakaknya. Tidak akan pernah.

"_Just gimme a chance_, Eijun." Ricky memohon dengan manis. Eijun mulai salah tingkah. Kazuya sudah naik dua level ke tingkat berbahaya.

"_Let me kiss you. And maybe after that, you'll realize that you like me too_."

"_Man, you better stop doing this thing, please_." Pinta Eijun sudah pucat pasi. Cukup sekali saja dia melihat Kazuya mengamuk di luar baseball. Jangan diulangi lagi, "_God, give me mercy_."

"_Why? I'm serious about this_." Ricky sedikit maju, mempertipis jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Eijun mulai frustasi. Dia ingin kabur tapi terhimpit sudah. Mau lewat mana pun tidak bisa. Melompati meja, dihadang Kazuya yang senyumannya sudah sangat menyeramkan. Menerjang ke depan, Ricky malah menggila nanti.

_Bagaimana ini?_ Eijun panik. Dia terus berpikir jalan keluar dalam situasi ini. Eijun memutar otaknya sampai terpikir satu buah ide yang sering dia lihat jika temannya yang lain dalam kondisi ini.

Eijun menunduk sejenak, menenangkan diri. Begitu mantap, dia menatap Ricky, yang siratan matanya membuat Kazuya dan Ricky agak terkejut. Dengan dagu sedikit terangkat dan kilat mata menatap rendah Ricky, Eijun berkata dengan nada suara dalamnya yang sangat langka digunakannya, "Lepaskan tangan kotormu, _B__abi_ _S__ialan_."

Ricky dan Kazuya terdiam membeku. Tanpa melawan, Ricky sudah mundur dan melepas tautan tangannya. Malah tangan itu meremas dada kirinya, tepat jantungnya berada, "_I think __I__'m in love._" Ucap Ricky yang bersemu.

"_Eijun, let's get married_." Sambung Kazuya yang entah pergi ke mana amarahnya tadi.

"HE?! KOK GINI?!" Eijun dikhianati realita.

Kazuya menarik tangannya, lalu memaksa Eijun menyebrang menaiki meja dan duduk di sebelahnya. Situasi ini terlalu absurd untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Kazuya lalu memegang erat kedua bahunya, mata mengunci mata, dan sorot sungguh-sungguh terpancar seperti api abadi.

"Nikahi aku."

Eijun merasa kepalanya berputar. Perut teraduk dalam mesin cuci sementara lidahnya kering. Semua kamus bahasa di otaknya mendadak kosong. Dan ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Kazuya tak mengizinkannya berpangling. Menantikan dengan kesungguhan mutlak.

Saat itulah Ricky tertawa keras. Kontak mata Eijun dan Kazuya seketika terputus, dan mereka berdua berpimdah atensi pada Ricky. "_You guys so funny_." Ia menatap dengan terhibur. "_Really, I've never meet a type couple like you before_."

"_WE ARE NOT_—"

Tatapan mata sejuta makna Ricky menghentikan protes seketika. "_Just be honest, okay? You two belong together._" Ia berkata ringkas, lalu mulai merapikan barang-barangnya dan bangkit berdiri. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Eijun dan tersenyum seraya mengedipkan mata. "_Sorry, dude. I just kidding before. But still don't change the fact that I like you. But, well_," Ia ganti melirik Kazuya dan tersenyum miring. "_Seems like I don't have a chan__c__e. Your heart ia already taken_."

Ricky memanggul ransel pada sebelah bahu. "_Just take care of him_." Katanya pada Kazuya, lantas melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi. "_Jaa, matta ne_!"

Begitu Ricky menghilang dari balik pintu, Eijun langsung dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam kazuya.

"Kau tersipu-sipu saat dia hendak menyosor padamu."

"Aku tidak tersipu-sipu!" Protes Eijun. "Aku menolaknya!"

"Tapi kau sempat tak berkutik dan pasrah begitu saja."

"Aku tidak pasrah! Aku sedang berpikir!"

"Berapa banyak orang sepertinya di sekitarmu?"

"Seperti Ricky? Yang berbahasa inggris?"

Terkutuklah Sawamura Eijun dan otak Pentium dua nya.

"Yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan dan ingin menciummu! Beralasan banyak kau kenal orang jenis itu?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung menjawab saat aku mengajakmu menikah?"

"Hah?! Apa?! Pertanyaan ini tak masuk akal!" Tapi Eijun sudah kembali merona. "Kau sendiri bilang tak mungkin kencan denganku, kenapa juga malah mengajak menikah?"

"Kencan bisa berakhir. Pacaran bisa putus. Tapi menikah itu sakral dan kuat."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Masih tanya terus kenapa? Ayo menikah, _Baka_!"

"Kau melamar atau ngajak berantem, _Teme_?!"

Kazuya menggeram. Napasnya panas seperti api.

"Tunggu sebentar," Eijun berpikir, memproses semua yang barusan terjadi. Mulai dari datangnya Ricky sampai momen sekarang. Dia sampai bergumam sendiri sibuk dengan isi otaknya. Setelah menarik kesimpulan Eijun menatap Kazuya, "_Senpai_ suka padaku?"

Kazuya mengepalkan tangannya, "Eijun-_kun_, mau tamparan tangan kanan apa tangan kiri? Untuk informasi, bahuku jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Melebihi Furuya mungkin." Kazuya kembali marah, senyum seramnya terukir lagi.

"Tunggu tunggu! Aku serius tanya ini! Jangan marah duluan dong! Serem tahu!"

"Kau ini," Kazuya menghela napas, "Sudah dikode keras tapi malah minta yang frontal. Dasar gak peka."

"Aku serius!"

"Ya, ya..." Kazuya malah meminum kopinya. Tidak berniat menjawab sungguh-sungguh pertanyaan Eijun.

Tangan Eijun mengepal, dia ingin menonjok sosok menyebalkan dan kurang ajar di hadapannya ini sekeras-kerasnya.

"Makan kuemu cepat." Titah Kazuya.

Eijun buang muka. Dia memakan kuenya dengan lahap sampai semua habis dan menghabiskan tehnya, "Terima kasih makanannya. Terima kasih sudah dibayarin. Terima kasih atas jawaban gak jelasnya, KAZUYA-_SENPAI_."

Kazuya cepat meraih tangannya. Lalu menyeretnya ke kasir, membayar dengan cepat dan bahkan tak mengambil kembalian. Lalu turun tangga nyaris seperti dikejar FBI.

"_Senpai_, pelan-pelan!" Eijun berseru tak senang. "Kau bahkan tak jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius, tapi menyeretku seperti ini. Kita mau kemana, hah?"

Kazuya membuang napas gusar. "Ke apartemenmu." Ia berkata tajam. "Akan kujelaskan dengan bahasa yang kau mengerti. Kalau masih tidak paham juga akan ku tulis. Tak paham juga, akan ku gambar. Dan kalau otakmu masih juga tak paham, biarkan tubuhku yang bicara."

Eijun melotot. "Kau berencana memukuliku?"

Kali ini Kazuya berbalik. Eijun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangannya dan mundur tiga langkah dari Kazuya. "Kau bilang tubuhmu yang akan bicara! Kau berniat menganiayaku?!"

"Apa?!" pekik Kazuya. "Darimana kau bisa dapat pemikiran itu?" Ia mulai depresi sekarang. Kenapa Cupid membuatnya jatuh hati pada orang seperti Eijun sih? Ini penyiksaan lahir batin.

Eijun menatapnya dengan resah. "Itu yang biasanya diucapkan oleh preman di komik komik. _'Kau tak mengerti juga? Kalau begitu biar tinjuku yang menjelaskan'_ begitu! Sama saja kan?!"

Kazuya memejamkan mata, mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menahannya sampai tiga, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jika ia Bruce Bunner ia pasti sudah jadi Hulk sekarang.

"Eijun," nada suaranya turun satu oktaf. "Kemarilah, biar kucium bibirmu."

"He? A-apa?"

Kazuya kesal sendiri, keleletan Eijun melebihi jalannya siput dari puncak Fuji sampai ke tanah Hokkaido. Dan dosa apa juga Kazuya sampai dapat calon pasangan sehidup semati macam Sawamura Eijun? Besok Kazuya taubat deh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke apartemenmu dan main lempar tangkap?" Usul Kazuya, mencoba tersenyum lembut.

"_MAJII_?! Kalau gitu ayo cepat!" Eijun yang antusias menarik tangan Kazuya dan berjalan cepat.

Kazuya mengumpat dalam hati. Dikode gak nyantol. Disogok _baseball_ auto semangat. Harus pakai cara apa lagi supaya Kazuya bisa membuat Eijun sadar seratus persen?

Perjalanan ke apartemen Eijun tidak lama. Dan benar memang dekat dengan Universitas Waseda. Ukurannya kecil sebesar enam tatami, tapi terlihat nyaman. Tapi Kazuya bukannya menepati ucapannya untuk bermain lempar tangkap, dia mengunci pintu dan memeluk Eijun dari belakang, yang pelakunya mau mengambil sarung tangan.

"Eijun..." lirihnya kalem, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Eijun. Menghirup aroma harum Eijun yang masih jelas terasa.

Eijun mungkin sudah melompat kaget andai tangan Kazuya tak memerangkap tubuhnya. Ia membaca keadaan, wajah Kazuya terbenam di lehernya, Eijun hanya bisa melihat rambut coklat pemuda itu. Lalu Eijun menunduk, melihat dua tangan Kazuya memeluknya, melingkar di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya. Tubuh mereka menempel erat hingga samar-samar Eijun bisa merasakan dentum jantung Kazuya di balik punggungnya. Eijun menelan ludah—_Ini terlalu dekat_.

"Kazuya-_senpai_...?" Ia mencoba bicara normal, tapi suaranya nyaris sepelan bisikan. Kazuya justru makin erat memeluknya. Eijun kalang kabut. Jantungnya meletup seperti ledakan kembang api.

"_Senpai_, Kita tidak bisa main lempar tangkap dengan posisi begini." Cicitnya gugup, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mengingat fakta bahwa Kazuya tengah memeluknya.

Eijun bisa merasakan Kazuya menarik napas. Tarikan napas Kazuya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit lehernya, Eijun merinding disko.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Sawamura Eijun." Suara Kazuya terdengar berat namun begitu tegas. "Aku mungkin hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik."

Nada dominasi dalam suara Kazuya begitu kental hingga membuat Eijun hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepala. Ia mencoba sedikit rileks, dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Eijun berhenti bernapas.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang kakak kelas kepada juniornya. Lebih dari teman satu tim. Lebih dari perasaan _catcher_ kepada _pitcher_. Aku menyukaimu. Perasaan suka yang membuatku ingin memilikimu."

Eijun merasakan tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam. Pasalnya ia mengerti dan paham betul kapan kalanya seorang Miyuki Kazuya bicara dengan nada bercanda, main-main, ataupun serius. Dan yang barusan terjadi bisa dibilang sama sekali tak ada unsur lelucon. Kazuya menyukainya. Kazuya menyukainya lebih dari perasaam _senpai_ kepada _kohai_, lebih dari teman, lebih dati _catcher_ ke _pitcher_. Kazuya menyukainya... Eijun mendadak panik. Ratusan balon helium meledak di perut sampai ke dadanya, jiwanya mengudara bersama rasa senang. _Perasaannya berbalas_. Perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Kemudian Eijun ingat ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Oh, iya, bernapas! _Bernapaslah, Eijun... Bernapaslah_. Ia memerintahkan hidungnya menarik oksigen ke paru-paru, dan mulai bernapas lagi.

"_Senpai_," Eijun berhasil buka suara. Lalu tegang dan malu luar biasa saat Kazuya kembali memeluknya lebih erat. Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berdoa semoga jantungnya tak meledak. "Kazuya... Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

Bisa Eijun rasakan Kazuya sedang berusaha keras untuk sabar padanya. "Pikirkan ini, aku jarang sekali punya waktu libur. Kalaupun punya, seharusnya kupakai untuk rehat, beristirahat penuh atau memanjakam diri ke pemandian air panas. Tapi disinilah aku sekarang, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan tiga hari penuh bersamamu. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu hanya untuk sebuah lelucon?"

_Gawat_, batin Eijun berseru ribut, kalau begini terus ia akan meleleh seperti es krim.

"Aku orang yang penuh percaya diri, kau tahu? Tapi saat ini tanganku sedang gemetaran dan mulai berkeringat.. Aku sangat gugup, Eijun. Rasanya aku nyaris mati karena malu mengatakan ini semua padamu. Jadi aku mohon... Pahamilah."

_Habis sudah._ Lutut Eijun berubah selemah _jelly_. Ia pasti sudah merosot kalau saja Kazuya tak memeluknya. Ia menelan ludah susah payah, dan membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering, ia ingin menjawab dan meneriakkan dengan lantang kalau ia juga menyukai Kazuya, sejak sangat lama tapi suara yang keluar malah bisikan serak sebatas, "Kazuya-_senpai_..."

Pelukan Kazuya melonggar sedikit. "Balikkan badanmu dan cium aku kalau kau mengerti. Kalau belum mengerti, berbaliklah untuk aku cium."

Eijun ingin berbalik dan mencium senpai terinctanya. Tapi tenaganya seperti tersedot habis dan hanya bisa berdiri kaku sibuk dengan isi hati sendiri. Rasa senang dan malu membuatnya terus menganggap realita hanyalah mimpi belaka. Jadi bibirnya hanya bisa bergumam lirih dengan makna yang sangat dalam, "Kazuya-_senpai_." Lirihnya yang sudah otomatis menghabiskan semua tanaga Eijun. Walau begitu, Eijun merasakan jelas pipinya yang memanas sampai telinga. Ini momen terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Kazuya mencium leher Eijun singkat. Membuat empunya merinding tapi tidak menolak. Malah tangan Eijun sekarang sudah menggeggam tangan Kazuya yang ada di perutnya. Memberi tanda kalau dirinya juga merasa nyaman dengan momen seperti ini.

Tiupan kecil berupa deru napas teratur Kazuya menggelitik tengkuk sampai telinga Eijun. Ada sensasi membuncah dan mau meledak di diafragmanya. Seakan kapan saja bisa meletus sedahsyat gunung Krakatau.

Eijun memberanikan diri memutar lehernya, mendongak pada kakak kelasnya yang lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar darinya. Senyum Kazuya tidak terukir, tapi manis coklat gelap itu mengatakan semuanya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan secara nyata. Dan Eijun tidak bisa mengelak. Dia terseret. Ingin berada di pelukan Kazuya selamanya. Menghilangkan total jarak di antara mereka dan terus beradu dalam kasih sayang yang berlalu lambat ini.

Kazuya mulai sedikit menunduk, membuat gerakan yang menjadikan Eijun salah tingkah, pupil bergerak ke sana ke mari asal bukan pada pandangan yang menusuk hatinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Eijun paham apa yang Kazuya inginkan. Tindakan jelas yang menunggu Eijun untuk menerimanya mau atau tidak mau.

Kedua kelopak mata mereka terpejam, menyembunyikan manik mereka yang dipenuhi ombak emosi. Deru napas berat yang mulai bertubrukan membuat kedunya hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Pelukan Kazuya yang semakin erat, jantung Eijun yang sudah berdetak sangat cepat, dan momen berharga seperti ini. Sungguh sangat berharga.

Dan ketika kedua benda lunak itu saling menempel, merasakan rasa manis dan pahit dari masing-masing pemiliknya, membuat dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, tidak ada yang bisa menganggu. Ciuman pertama yang berarti lebih dari apapun, perasaan yang terbalas, dan terpautnya sebuah perasaan yang bagaikan akar melilit rumit.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan perasaan keduanya pada satu sama lain.

Tapi bukan seorang Miyuki Kazuya namanya jika tidak melakukan tindakan lebih. Dia yang mengambil inisiatif lebih dahulu untuk melakukan fase berikutnya. Merubah manis gula menjadi panasnya alkohol. Melelehkan coklat yang melumer membasahi kue yang sudah manis dan nikmat. Membuat tindakan lanjutan yang membuat Eijun bergetar tidak kuat menahan gejolak emosinya, ingin bersembunyi.

Bibir yang melumat sang _pitcher_ yang tidak berkutik itu mulai menciptakan suara yang membuat Eijun malu. Lumatan kecil sampai gigitan pada bibir bawah Eijun, kemudian menciumnya dalam dan melepaskan semua nafsunya yang sudah terpendam sejak lama melalui ciuman yang dalam. Eijun tidak mengelak, dia menerima begitu saja dan belum jago membalas.

Napas mereka saling bertukar dan menjadi satu.

Detak jantung berpacu seirama. Dan suara decapan lidah juga bibir yang basah membuat tubuh Eijun bereaksi aneh. Punggung melengkung dan kepalanya kian mendongak untuk mempersilahkan Kazuya mengambil semua yang ia miliki.

Eijun bisa merasakan pahitnya kopi berbaur dengan samar kesegaran cairan kumur dan hangat lidah Kazuya yang mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Menyapu semua deret giginya, gerakan lambat namun sangat-sangat sensual yang tidak hanya membuat bibirnya kepayahan tapi juga sekujur tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat. Jari-jari Kazuya meremas pinggangnya, dan lengan kokoh Kazuya mengunci semua geraknya, Eijun merasa seperti terjebak dan diterkam. Tapi pangutan bibir dan mulut ini begitu intens dan sangat memabukkan.

Ciuman itu berubah dalam dan panas. Kecupan yang semula manis kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi pertarungan antara nafsu dan kebutuhan menarik napas. Kazuya masih belum bosan menelusuri setiap milimeter kenikmatan yang ia dapat di dalam mulut Eijun, gigi-giginya terus mengigit main-main di bibir bawah pemuda itu yang kini mulai membengkak. Kazuya ingin memakannya. Menciuminya seharian hingga membuat Eijun tak bisa bernapas. Menanamkan namanya dalam-dalan ke dalam sel otak Eijun dan membiarkan mereka berdua melupakan segalanya dan hanya mengingat nama satu sama lain. Kazuya hilang akal, menghisap kuat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan. Mengulum belah bibir Eijun dengan lapar, membiarkan dirinya mabuk dan menggila seperti seorang pecandu.

Eijun mengeluarkan suara mengeluh. Sebuah keluhan yang bercampur dengan desahan tak berdaya. Paru-parunya terbakar. Tubuhnya meleleh, dan ia sadar harus segera mengambil napas. Tapi Eijun tak punya tenaga untuk mendorong Kazuya. Sekalipun punya, ia tak yakin mau melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya pergulatan itu terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen yang tak bisa dikhianati. Kazuya melepaskan bibir Eijun dengan satu gigitan panjang lalu menarik bibir bawahnya, menggesekkan giginya di benda lembut dan basah itu beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian benar-benar melepaskan.

Kelopak mata terbuka dengan serasi. Sejuntai benang saliva menjadi sisa penghubung mulut mereka, Kazuya menghisapnya, menjilatnya, menelannya, lalu menampilkan wajah seduktif penuh kepuasan.

Mereka menjaga wajah tetap dekat. Mata bertatapan. Bernapas dengan berat. Terengah. Penuh birahi.

Eijun merosot, tapi kazuya sigap memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat. Membebankan bobot tubuh Eijun padanya. Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan dan menempel sedekat ini. Tapi yang jelas Kazuya tak mau jarak ini melonggar sedikit saja. Ia menatap lekat sepasang manik mata emas itu, mengutarakan semua hasrat yang selama ini dipendamnya rapat-rapat. Eijun hanya balas memandanginya dengan mata diselaputi hasrat yang sama, berpadu dengan ketulusan dan rasa haru.

"Kazuya..."

Bisikan lirih Eijun melafalkan namanya membuat Kazuya mengumpat dalam hati. Dan ia kembali maju untuk merenggut ciuman dari belah bibir Eijun. Kali ini lebih beringas. Lebih kasar.

Kazuya mendorong tubuh Eijun hingga punggungnya menempel ke dinding. Menjepitnya tanpa celah untuk kabur, lalu tangan kekarnya mulai bergerak dan mengagkat pinggang Eijun hingga posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan kazuya meraba dan mencekal paha Eijun lalu mengaitkan kaki Eijun ke pinggangnya. Eijun praktis tak menyentuh lantai. Kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Kazuya, kepalanya menunduk untuk melayani ciuman lapar Kazuya, sementara kedua tangannya menelusup masuk di antara helai rambut Kazuya yang halus dan mulai basah karena keringat. Eijun meremasnya, menjambak selagi ia melolongkan desah berantakan yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

Kazuya ingin lebih. Tapi dia masih belum ingin melangkah maju. Mendomunasi bibir Eijun menjadi favoritnya sekarang. Hidangan terenak yang masih menjadi pembuka. Kazuya sudah ketagihan walau pertama kali mencoba. Rasa kenyal dengan sensasi baru membuatnya tidak bisa melepasnya, apalagi Eijun yang terus menempel pada Kazuya tanpa mau dilepas. Tidak bisa Kazuya sia-siakan keuntungan ini.

Mengulang apa yang sudah dilakukan seakan tidak akan pernah bosan. Ciuman panas dengan lumatan dan berdansanya benda lunak di rongga mulut membuat Eijun melenguh keenakan. Efek karena tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Kazuya membuat setetes saliva mulai kabur dari sudut bibir Eijun. Dia menangis, tapi menangis menahan nikmat yang Kazuya berikan. Segini saja sudah cukup untuk Eijun, dia belum kuat untuk selanjutnya walau ingin.

Ciuman mereka sesekali terlepas untuk sepersekian detik, namun kembali menyatu karena Kazuya yang terbuai nafsu. Tidak bisa dijeda dan Eijun menerima dengan senang.

"Eijun.." erang Kazuya dengan suara beratnya yang seduktif, napas Eijun langsung tercekat mendengarnya. Dihadiahi ciuman nikmat yang entah sudah berlangsung berapa lama. Eijun jatuh sudah. Dia ingin Kazuya seutuhnya.

Kazuya mulai kalap. Tapi seandainya tidak ada suara bel apartemen yang mengejutkan keduanya, Kazuya mungkin sudah memperkosa Eijun yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ck, siapa sih." Geram Kazuya terpaksa melepas ciumannya.

"Eee, mungkin paket." Jawab Eijun yang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya, wajahnya memerah jelas.

"Abaikan saja."

"Jangan lah! Bisa saja itu paket dari orang tuaku!" Protes Eijun mendorong Kazuya, "Turunkan aku sebentar saja, pliss..."

Kazuya diam. Dia terpaksa menurunkan Eijun dan menbiarkannya pergi membuka pintu dan menerima paket.

Kazuya menatap intens pada sang pengirim paket yang menjadi objek amarah Kazuya. Seakan tidak peduli kalau dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Eijun menunduk singkat, masih terlihat jelas rona merah di wajahnya yang susah dihilangkan.

"Sama-sama. Maaf kalau saya datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, permisi." Sang pengirim paket berpamitan pergi dan Eijun menutup pintu. Dia membawa pake yang benar dari orang tuanya ke ruang tengah.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kazuya kembali memeluk Eijun dan membawanya pada pangkuannya.

"Dari orang tuaku." Jawab Eijun, dia mengambil gunting dan membuka kardusnya. Dan sudah Eijun tebak kalai isinya sayur-sayuran segar kiriman dari Nagano.

Kazuya menarik Eijun untuk duduk lebih benar di pangkuannya, "Aku belum puas."

"Kasihani aku sebentar! Biar aku hubungi orang tuaku kalau kirimannya sudah sampai!" Pinta Eijun yang agak kesusahan melepaskan diri.

"Lima menit."

"Mana bisa! Ini orang tuaku yang kita bicarakan! Mana bisa cuma sebentar!"

Mereka berdebat lewat tatapan mata, sampai akhirnya Kazuya memilih menyerah dan menghela napas. Ia menagguk kecil, tanda persetujuan. "Tapi disini saja, telepon di sini. Dengan posisi begini. Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap memelukmu."

Eijun sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekadar merona. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, meletakkan kardus paket di bawah lantai, lalu merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya. Eijun mulai mencari nomor rumah dan menekan panel bergambar telpon hijau lalu mendekatkan layar ke telinga.

Kazuya memeluknya lembut.

Dering pertama terdengar. Eijun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat. Ia mencoba menata perasaannya, dimana hal itu cukup sulit dilakukan dengan mengingat fakta bahwa ia sedang duduk tepat di atas kedua paha Kazuya, bagian belakang bokongnya menindih tepat di satu spot paling privat milik Kazuya dan andai ia... _STOP_! Eijun memarahi dirinya dalam hati, menggeleng cepat-cepat dan memilih untuk fokus pada telepon.

Panggilan diangkat pada dering keempat.

"Halo? Ibu? Ah, ya, aku sudah terima paketnya... Uh, tidak kok. Tidak rusak sama sekali."

Suara riang khas Eijun membuat Kazuya semakin gemas. Ia mengeratkan pelukan. Menempelkan wajahnya ke tengkuk pemuda itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Eijun meremas tangannya seketika.

"Hm?... Ya, aku sudah pulang dari kampus... Sudah, aku sudah makan, kok... Sayur? Ah, bukan aku makan _cake_... Hehe, maaf."

Tangan Kazuya mulai bergerak lebih. Lebih berani dan lebih kurang ajar. Membelai perut rata Eijun dengan sentuhan melingkar yang membuat napas Eijun tercekat dan punggungnya menegang.

"Ugh," Eijun mengeluh, masih mencoba bicara normal dengan sang ibu. "Eh? Bagaimana, Bu?... Oh...besok tidak ada jam... Eh, dia bilang pada ibu?... Ya, rencananya begitu."

Tangan Kazuya yang lain ini meraba paha Eijun. Membuat pemuda itu secara otomatis merapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menahan sensasi dan gejolak aneh yang menyapu seluruh pembuluh arterinya.

"Masih, masih ada... Tenang saja, aku akan bilang kalau kurang dan—_Nnghh_!"

Satu lenguhan berhasil lolos dan Kazuya menyeringai sementara Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengumpat dalam hati, _Bangsat kau, Kazuya!_

"Ah, bukan apa apa, Bu!" Eijun cepat menyahut. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa proyek kerja sama itu berjalan lancar?" ia mencoba mencari topik pembahasan agar sang ibu tidak berpikir macam-macam soal suara lenguhannya.

Kazuya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bermain lebih. Ia mulai menyibak kaus Eijun, menyusup masuk, dan membiarkan telapak tangannya membelai halus permukaan kulit Eijun yang hangat. Jari Kazuya berputar di sekitar pusarnya. Lalu naik terus sampai ke dadanya.

"Ouwh.. _Aah_~" Eijun tak tahan, ia mendesah. "Ah, maksudku syukurlah!" Ia menggerutu dan meremas tangan Kazuya kasar. "Hmm.. Yaa, kupikir juga begitu—_Hnghh_...! Tidak, Bu! Aku baik-baik saja sungguh!"

Seringai Kazuya melebar, bibirnya kini mulai bergerak meninggalkan kecupan demi kecupan basah di leher Eijun.

"Bu, ku rasa aku—_Mmghh_!... _Shit_! Hentikan—Ah, aku tidak mengumpat pada ibu!" Eijun berseru panik. "Uh, ya aku cuma—"

Kazuya mengulum satu titik sensitif lalu mengigitnya.

"Ngh-Aahh!" Kepala eijun miring membuka jalur lebih lebar bagi Kazuya di area lehernya yang sudah dipenuhi tanda merah. "Ibu, aku... _Hnngh_... punya tugas yang—OHH~"

Kazuya baru saja menjulurkan lidah untuk menelusuri lekuk telinganya. Menjilati dan mengulumnya dengan pangutan haus dan menggoda.

"Hh—aah... Bu, maaf tapi aku harus—Unghh-Aah!"

Tangan Kazuya yang dibawah kini menjulurkan telunjuk lalu membelai kejantanan Eijun yang menonjol dari balik celana dengan gerak vertikal yang membuat Eijun kelojotan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan lain. Ia merasa celana jeansnya bertambah ketat. Dan gerakan tangan Kazuya sama sekali tak membantu. "Ya, ya... Nggh.." Kazuya bahkan tidak berhenti. Tangannya yang berada di balik kaos Eijun kini membelai di sekitar dada, bergerak memutari putingnya. Memberi sentuhan seringan kapas sekaligus juga setajam alkohol. "Bu? Tolong sampaikan pasa kakek kalau aku—Haaah~"

Kazuya mencubit putingnya.

"Bu, maafkan aku. Aku harus tutup telponnya sekarang. Aku sayang ibu!"

Kazuya tak membuang waktu, ia meremas pinggang Eijun lalu membalikkan posisi mereka dengan cepat dan menindih Eijun ke sofa dan mulai menciumi lehernya.

"_Senpai_, tunggu—mmph!"

Ciuman ganas lainnya kembali mendarat di bibir. Mata Eijun terpejam rapat. Pasrah. Kazuya meraup bibirnya seperti singa kelaparan. Ia tak menghitung berapa lama sampai ciuman itu terlepas dan bibir Kazuya turun untuk menciumi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Nngh... Kazuya..." Eijun terengah, ia sudah tegang sempurna. Tapi ia memaksa otaknya berpikir dan bibirnya bicara. "Kazuya!" Ia berhasil berteriak, kedua telapak tangan menangkup rahang Kazuya tegas dan membuat pemuda itu memandangnya lurus-lurus. Mata Kazuya diliputi nafsu yang membuat Eijun mencair, ia membasahi bibirnya yang sudah bengkak lalu mulai bicara perlahan. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Kazuya bernapas dengan berat, maju dan bicara di bibirnya. Napas kazuya tersendat dan suaranya menggaung dalam. "Aku sudah menahannya sejak SMA, dan kau pikir ini terlalu cepat?"

Eijun menelan ludah. Ini akan jadi malam persemian yang panjang.

Ah, dan mungkin besok mereka akan batal ke Seido.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Behind the scene_

A: Valky-san, padahal rencana awalku mau hurt lho

V: Eh? Gomen, aku gak tau

A: Gapapa sih. Emang rencanamu masukin Ricky buat apa?

V: Oh, cuma lewat aja sekilas kok, nyapa doang terus udah

A: He? Gomen! Malah kubikin mau nikung

V: Gapapa kok


End file.
